icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Buildings
The Warcraft III was provided Buildings, these what you will know by something lot buildings here. Human * Town Hall * Keep * Castle * Barracks * Farm * Altar of Kings * Lumber Mill * Blacksmith * Arcane Vault * Arcane Sanctum * Mage Tower - Replaced to Arcane Sanctum. * Workshop * Scout Tower * Guard Tower * Cannon Tower * Arcane Tower * Gryphon Aviary Orc * Great Hall * Stronghold * Fortress * Barracks * War Mill * Altar of Storms * Orc Burrow * Pig Farm - Campaign, appears Beta Version * Beastiary * Spirit Lodge * Tauren Totem * Watch Tower * Voodoo Lounge Undead * Necropolis * Halls of the Dead * Black Citadel * Crypt * Ziggurat * Spirit Tower * Nerubian Tower * Altar of Darkness * Graveyard * Temple of the Damned * Tomb of Relics * Haunted Gold Mine * Slaughterhouse * Boneyard * Sacrificial Pit * Gargoyle Spire - Removed because no longer exists in beta. Night Elf * Tree of Life * Tree of Ages * Tree of Eternity * Moon Well * Hunter's Hall * Altar of Elders * Ancient of War * Ancient of Wind * Ancient of Wonders * Ancient of Lore * Ancient Protector * Chimaera Roost * Entangled Gold Mine Neutral Buildings The Neutral buildings appear at strategic locations on every map in Warcraft III. They are designated on the minimap as tiny golden houses. These neutral buildings can be used by any race. Any unit that comes within close range of a neutral building can use it. When a unit enters the vicinity of the building, an arrow usually appears over its head, indicating that the unit can click on the neutral buildings to do business, such as hiring mercenaries or buying magic items. Some buildings have automatic benefits, and require nothing more than the presence of a unit nearby. Here are a few neutral buildings that have been sighted in the lands of Azeroth. You can also use the Select User button on the neutral building and click on the unit you want to use to activate the building. Neutral buildings are never actually owned by any one player. To use a neutral building, a player must move a unit within one cell (150 game units) of the neutral building. The building will then indicate that it is now active for the player and can be used. Once a unit has activated a neutral building, the player can left click on the building and receive a new command card with a list of commands indicating what can be done at the building. Units from opposing sides can use neutral buildings simultaneously. All neutral buildings are invulnerable. Neutral buildings' stock has a Cooldown indicator so you know how long you need to wait for an item/unit to be back in stock. Use neutral buildings at night to avoid the Creeps defending them. Goblin Merchant Goblin Laboratory Goblin Shipyard Tavern Mercenary Camp Dragon Roost Fountain of Health Fountain of Mana Marketplace Way Gate